Trusting A Devilishly Handsome Pirate
by CriminalIntelligence
Summary: "Are you still so hell bent on revenge against him? For Milah and your hand that you blackmailed him?" She was starting to show how much it bothered her, and he noticed. He pulled her to him, well as close as he could through the metal bars. He closed his eyes for a moment and sighed, threading his fingers through hers, and looping his hook through her belt loop.


A/N: This is based somewhere in the near-future, after the whole Snow Queen fiasco blows over, I wrote it on my phone last Friday, before the promo for 4x08 (before Hook yelling at Emma "don't do this" which possibly is followed by an "I love you", so this might possibly be considered AU come Saturday.)

Disclaimer: I sadly don't own Once Upon A Time. Nor do I own Emma or her devilishly handsome and charming pirate of hers.

Trusting A Devilishly Handsome Pirate

Emma wasn't someone who trusted easily, how could she be, with everything she had been through in her 30 years alive. And this snow queen matter didn't do anything to alleviate this trait of hers. She knew that. But even so, when Killian had told her everything that had happened preceding and following their first date, all she could think was how am I still trusting him?

It was generally at this point where she ran as fast as she could. But she couldn't bring herself to do it. She couldn't bear to run from the best thing she has ever had (aside from Henry of course.)

She looked at him, sitting in the cell that David had put him in, (much to her protest, because regardless of what he did she still lo- cared about him more than she had any other guy) and she felt her heart clench at the ashamed look on his face.

Was it bad that she was more disappointed that he didn't want to tell her, in fear of her reaction, rather than angry that he actually did it in the first place? Her father thought so.

"How can you not be furious Emma?" He asked in a whisper, anger and confusion obvious is his voice.

"Because..." she started, but found that she was unable to finish the sentence, she couldn't figure it why.

"I don't know, honestly." She replied shrugging her shoulders.

He briefly looked up, at the same time she looked over at the cell, their eyes momentarily connecting before he cast his glance back down to his hands, then began speaking.

"Love, I-" she cut him off before he could apologize.

"I know you are." She started "and David thinks I'm nuts for this, but I'm not as mad at you as I should be" Killian looked up at her, hesitantly, as if he were to look her in the eyes she would realize fully what he had done, then he would lose her for good.

"I can't bring myself to be mad at you about what you did after our date. I mean, you were dealing with Gold, it's not like you had much of a choice." She said truthfully, because she couldn't be, she knew how Gold's hold on people could make them do things that they normally wouldn't, especially since everyone in town knew the extent of his power. Had dealt with it one way or another back in the Enchanted Forest. Even her.

She just couldn't fathom the reasoning of why he made the deal in the first place. Sure she was pleasantly surprised when he had shown up holding a rose in hand. In a hand that wasn't there that morning, but if she was being honest, the hook was sexy; it was a part of him, no matter how much he wished it wasn't. It made him the man she fell for. Wait fell for?

"But why did you make the deal in the first place? If you knew about the dagger you should've just told me the truth. Not go get your hand back in exchange for keeping his secret. So why?"

Killian stood up, walking over to the bars of the cell. She wanted to just go over and unlock the cell and let him out.

"Emma-"

"Are you still so hell bent on revenge against him? For Milah and your hand that you blackmailed him?" She was starting to show how much it bothered her, and he noticed. He pulled her to him, well as close as he could through the metal bars. He closed his eyes for a moment and sighed, threading his fingers through hers, and looping his hook through her belt loop.

"Just tell me..." she whispered, looking at their intertwined fingers.

"It was so I can hold you love. I've had a hook as a hand for three hundred years, and it's never mattered because I've never had anyone that I've wanted to hold after Milah. Not until I met you." He whispered, and her head snapped up, before stepping back quickly. He looked down, a defeated expression on his face, thinking he did something wrong. He played with the hook on his hand and she rushed over with the cell's key, unlocking the door.

She stood there, in front of him once the door opened, and he watched, not sure of what it was she wanted him to do.

"Killian." She breathed, walking over to him but stopping in front of him, before gently grabbing his hook and slowly unlatching it from its brace.

"Don't," he protested feebly. She placed it down beside her before cupping the stub between her two hands running her thumbs over it softly.

"I don't care if you have one hand. Or none. I love your personality, not the way you look." She looked up at his clear blue eyes, with wide eyes. Did she really just say that? The surprised look on his face told her that she did.

"I'm sorry, I didn't, I mean-" he cut her off by cupping her cheek, and pulling her closer, but still far enough away to give her an opportunity to pull away, and when she didn't he wrapped his other arm around her waist and kissed her softly. It was chaste, just long enough to get her to stop talking.

"Then you forgive me lass?" He breathed and she nodded, before reconnecting their lips once more, in a harder, more urgent kiss. She pressed her body right against him, her hands hooked in his belt loops. He had his good hand tangled in her blonde tresses and he couldn't help but grin when she moaned against his lips, causing the small embers in the pit of his stomach to burst into full-out flames, and he sincerely prayed that David wouldn't come in.

His prayer wasn't answered.

"What the hell!?" David yelled as he walked into the station seeing his daughter making out with the pirate. The two of them jumped away from each other, or tried too.

She fell on top of him as he tried pulling away, and she felt her face go red as she turned to look at her father.

"Hi dad," she smiled sheepishly. He just stood there, embarrassed and disturbed, before turning on his heel and walking back out. Emma buried her face into his new leather jacket that he had been wearing recently. It smelled like seawater, new leather and for some reason (just like the other jacket) cedar.

The both of them stayed there for a few minutes, relishing in the awkward embrace that they were in before she slowly unhooked her fingers from his jeans, (the dark washed jeans that he had bought for their date) and they both stood. She looked into his light sea blue eyes and he smiled at her.

"I love you too, my swan" he whispered against her cheek, kissing it afterwards. "Although I'm sure you knew that, aye love?" She couldn't help but smile at him again, even if she was still a little pissed off. She hugged him, wrapping her arm around his waist and he held her back just as tight.

"And I am sorry" His voice lowered, filled with shame and self-disappointment.

"I know." She replied against him, thinking that she had finally found a way past her trust issues. Or at least those involving devilishly handsome pirates. Those involving nosy fathers on the other hand. That was a whole different story.


End file.
